Perhaps,
by merinxD
Summary: After she goes through some major life changes, Hermione meets someone from her past by chance. Perhaps time has changed things. /Dramione/flash fic, not sure if I'll continue yet or leave as a oneshot moment.


_After she goes through some major life changes, Hermione meets someone from her past by chance. Perhaps time has changed things. _

First Harry Potter in ages, just trying to get some rust out of my pen before I do something bigger. XD.

unbetad.

The station looked like any other small town set up, and Hermione was used to it. This place was nothing like Central Cross but she liked the small town atmosphere. The trains always took a little longer, and there were less of them, but that meant that she had time to sit and read.

Hermione didn't get to read as much as she used to. Of course, her time wasn't nearly as scarce as when Hugo and Rose were little. Her children were almost grown up. Rose was pursuing a career in the department of magical affairs and Hugo was almost finished at Hogwarts.

Her children were the best part of her life, as well her friends and family.

Unfortunately, her future didn't turn out the way she imagined. Hermione had loved Ron, and she still did, but it wasn't the way she thought it should be. Her fondness was vast, and she cared for Ron so much that it hurt.

But she couldn't be _in love_.

Hermione thought that she was in the beginning, and she kept that view until years into her marriage.

Then one day she woke up and knew that it wasn't right. She lived with her best friend, who was her husband and lover, and she had her children, and everything she could ever need...But it wasn't enough.

Hermione felt like she was betraying Ron, and their divorce was hard on everyone. It hurt having to say goodbye to him and Hermione felt dreadful.

"How long have you wanted this?" Ron had asked her.

It broke her heart to tell him how long she had thought them ill-matched. Ron loved her and she didn't want to lose his friendship. She needed him in a way that was completely habitual; Ron was safe and he'd been a constant.

Hermione needed to find her own way though.

They told the kids together, and it wasn't easy. It took time for them to get through it.

Now Hermione was at the other end of the tunnel - She had her freedom in this little town, where she was contracted to teach muggle children. Her life had turned into something completely different, where magic wasn't the centre of her existence.

_Pleased be aware of delays for the following trains..._

Hermione heard the speaker boom through the small platform. The office was only a few meters away; the man inside could have called out the notice and she'd have heard him.

Hermione sighed shortly and she wondered how Rosey was doing at her first day. Her daughter had just been promoted and it was absolutely fantastic. Tomorrow Hermione would go to the Weasley's to celebrate; she was grateful that they were still able to do that.

She turned the last page of her book and Hermione closed the leather. It was a shame that she hadn't brought another with her. She should have known the train would be late again.

She sighed.

"Still stuck inside those things, I see." A voice sounded near by. It was flippant, and smooth, and sounded like -

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said his name, and she looked toward the noise curiously.

* * *

Her ears had been correct. There, sitting on the next bench, was Draco Malfoy. He looked ever the gentleman, dressed in his crisp grey waist coat. He had a black bowler hat beside him that Hermione thought quite comical. It was funny how far behind magical folk were in terms of style and ways.

Her honey coloured eyes met his grey-blue and Hermione let out a breath. It had been awhile since she had seen a familiar face.

"It's good to see you." She smiled.

Draco raised a brow and he looked back out at the tracks in front of them.

"It's unexpected, I suppose." He said after a long moment. A wry smirk came to his lips and Hermione wondered what he was thinking.

"It is." She replied. It wasn't often that she met magical folk in muggle areas. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Draco sighed heavily, and he gave her a sideways look. His blond fringe fell into his face and he brushed it back.

"If you must know, I don't wish to be seen on the magical line."

Hermione nodded as she listened, and she couldn't help but frown. What business could Malfoy have that caused him to not want to be seen?

Was he into something nefarious?

Draco clicked his tongue and when Hermione looked to him he was rolling his eyes.

"I'm not evil, you know. Despite what I showed you in school."

Hermione regarded his words and she realised how judgemental she was being. Draco had chosen the light in the end, just like she had.

Decades had passed...They were different people.

"I'm sorry -" she began to apologise sincerely, but Draco brushed it off.

"I'm finalising my divorce, if you must know." He glanced at her, smirking in dark humour, "The prophet would have a field day if they found out."

Hermione could imagine. Astoria Malfoy was prominent in her own right and the press would love to get that scoop.

The prophet would watch Draco like a hawk once they found out.

Hermione definitely shouldn't get involved.

"I'm sorry." She decided upon, after a pause. "About your divorce."

Draco sighed, "I'm not." He looked tired, and Hermione could see the lines around his eyes as they narrowed slightly.

He turned his attention back to her a moment later.

"What about you and Weasley? I heard it didn't work out."

Hermione shrugged. "It didn't, but I wished that it had." It was her turn to sigh. "I guess that is the lesson in marrying your best friend."

"Hm." Draco responded.

Strangely, their conversation did not continue. A silence fell and it was comfortable. Hermione sat with her book in her lap, looking at the train tracks. Draco looked on as well, and he seemed content to be silent.

They had a lot they could catch up on, but this was better.

Minutes passed before Draco stood suddenly. He turned to face her, and Hermione looked up at him. She didn't remember him being so pleasing to the eye. She thought that age had helped Draco become more distinguished.

"There is a pub down the road." He said. "The train won't be here for over an hour."

Hermione tilted her head, catching his eye; she could see his request within the grey, and inferred what he wanted from his statement.

She didn't bother to give consent. Instead, she picked up her bag and bundled her book in her coat. Then she stood.

"It's full of muggles." Hermione smirked. "Think you can take it?" She joked, and he smiled small in response. The two headed for the stairs.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Granger. I'm not the same as before."

Hermione nodded, "Me either." She frowned, "Perhaps, since we're no longer children, you could call me Hermione."

Malfoy regarded her for a second.

"If you were to call me Draco." He replied.

"Okay." She smiled. "What is it that you like to drink, Draco?"

Draco smirked, "Well, Hermione, I think you probably know that the answer is scotch."

Hermione made a face. Why did men with money drink the stuff? What was wrong with butter beer?

"Such a man's drink." She said, scrunching up her face at the remembrance of the bitter taste.

"You don't like it?" He asked with an amused smile.

"I've tried it once, a long time ago, and I hated it." She admitted.

Draco made a 'hm' sound.

"Perhaps you'd like it if you tried it now." He suggested.

Hermione looked to him. Draco's hands were in his pockets, and he was looking straight ahead. His walk was fluid and suggested his good breeding.

She didn't know if she'd like scotch, since she had detested it before. However, people were a little different...

Hermione wondered if it was possible to like someone you previously did not? She thought it was.

This Draco Malfoy didn't seem bad at all.

"Perhaps." Hermione replied and she smiled brighter, allowing herself to relax.

She wasn't going to question their encounter, or wonder about what it meant. Life would lead her in the right direction.

The only thing she needed to worry about was missing her train!


End file.
